


A Wink in a Blink

by Meloenijs



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloenijs/pseuds/Meloenijs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Jack has a special kink, and Ianto takes full advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wink in a Blink

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt for wink!kink, which was probably a typo and meant to be wing!kink. But I wrote it anyway. 
> 
> Originally posted at [my livejournal](http://meloenijs.livejournal.com/3604.html).

 

  
Jack was distracted. This in itself wasn’t unusual, for he was known to often seek out distraction himself. He was staring out of the glass panels of his office to watch Ianto and Tosh chatting together on the sofa placed in the middle of the Hub. Jack was pretty confident they weren’t planning to take over the world, yet, but he _did_ know that whatever they were talking about, he wanted to know.

 

Two Torchwood employees chatting wasn’t against the rules of course. But when the subject they were discussing caused Ianto to wink at Tosh so salaciously? Now _that_ he needed to hear. Although admittedly, he did like just watching. He could fill in their ends of the dialogue with his own version, imagining Ianto talking about their last escapade, winking at Tosh to emphasise his point.

 

And watching Ianto wink, it did things to him. Things Ianto had told him he shouldn’t talk about in front of the team. On the other side of the Hub, Tosh started laughing, Ianto watching her with a pleased smile. Jack couldn’t take it any longer.

 

He got up from his desk, forcefully shoving back his chair, and strode across the room. Through the open door of his office he called out, “Ianto! My office, now.”

Jack managed to walk back to his desk dignified and righted his chair to wait for Ianto. He took up his pen to create the illusion of being busy, absent-mindedly adding more doodles on official paperwork.

 

Ianto walked in and closed the door behind him. He stood in front of the desk and scraped his throat, “You bellowed, sir?”

 

“Ianto, I wanted to discuss our sexual harassment policy with you. I might have caught someone crossing the line,” Jack stated solemnly.

 

Ianto furrowed his brow, catching on to Jack’s game. “Do you suggest a warning, sir?”

 

Folding his hands in front of him, Jack replied, “Not until a repeat offence.”

 

“I’ll make sure to warn the others. Was there anything else?” Ianto asked, sending Jack one of his small smiles.

 

Jack shuffled all his papers into one big pile – it’s not like they could be used anyway – and shook his head. “That was all.”

 

When Ianto arrived at the door, he turned around to Jack. “Jack?”

 

“Hmm?” Jack had been staring dreamily at Ianto’s behind, and forced his eyes up painstakingly.

 

“I’ll be going now,” Ianto said, slowly pushing the doorknob down. And sent Jack a wink.

 

Jack’s mind went completely blank. He stood from his chair and stalked across the room, preventing Ianto from leaving by pushing the door closed with one hand. “Not so fast,” he growled into Ianto’s ear, “I’ll issue that warning now.”

 

Scrabbling around blindly, Jack tried to close the blinds to his office. He locked the door, then pulled Ianto towards the desk by his tie. He gripped Ianto’s biceps tightly and looked him in the eyes. Ianto retaliated by blinking slowly, causing a surge of heat to run through Jack.

 

Jack couldn’t help his excitement – the way Ianto blinked, his eyelids moving slowly, yet so sensually, partially covering the blue to gradually let it be revealed at full strength again. It was Ianto’s fault for having such pretty eyes, Jack thought. Letting go of one arm, he leaned over the desk to pull open a drawer and took out the lube.

 

“I think you should learn what sexual harassment of your boss causes, Ianto. Starting with this,” Jack said as he shoved everything off his desk in one smooth move.

 

He smirked at Ianto before pulling him closer, kissing him fervently. Bringing his hands up, he pushed off Ianto’s suit jacket, making sure to throw it in the direction of a chair and moved on to unbuttoning the red shirt Ianto wore. That shirt hadn’t helped at all today and it felt almost like a crime to remove it from Ianto. As soon as the shirt joined the jacket though, all thoughts about it fled Jack’s mind. While Jack was concentrating on feeling up Ianto’s chest and back, Ianto had unbuttoned Jack’s shirt and undone his braces, sliding them off without any consideration.

 

One last grope of Ianto’s nipple, and Jack pulled away. He undid Ianto’s belt and opened his trousers. “Take them off,” he commanded.

 

Ianto kicked off his shoes and stripped off his trousers, taking his socks along with them. He looked up to Jack as he started sliding down his boxer briefs, smirking as he kicked them away. Jack handed him the tube of lube. “Prepare yourself.”

 

Undoing the laces of his boots, Jack watched how Ianto slathered his fingers with lube and brought his hand around his back. He kicked his boots off and pulled down his trousers, sitting down on his desk. Quietly, he marvelled at Ianto, how he’s willing to indulge in Jack’s urges. How he has a hidden kinky side that sometimes even surpasses him.

 

 Ianto walked forwards and gripped Jack’s erection with a slick hand, smearing out the lube. He pushed Jack back and climbed onto the desk with him, straddling Jack with his thighs. Bringing his hands up to Jack’s shoulders, he tilted his head coquettishly and blinked innocently. “You said I need a warning, sir?”

 

Manoeuvring Ianto so his arse lined up with Jack’s erection, Jack answered, “I think you do.”

 

 Jack gently pushed down on Ianto’s thighs, causing him to be slowly penetrated. Little puffs or air wafted through Jack’s hair. Once Ianto was fully settled, he began to writhe, grinding his body against Jack’s. Ianto brought a hand up to Jack’s hair, threading the damp locks between his fingers.

 

The tempo was set by Ianto, moving up and down in various speeds, switching hard and short movements with slow and deep. Jack loved the way Ianto took control despite starting as a lesson for Ianto; most of their role-plays ended like with Ianto in control.

 

A small shifting in position by Jack, and he had Ianto softly groaning in his ear. Jack grinned and pulled gently at Ianto’s hair, making him lift his head to watch Jack in the eyes. Their movements had become frantic, close to completion. One final thrust of Jack and he came, pulling Ianto close.

 

After he regained control of his basic motor functions, he stroked Ianto through his own orgasm. Jack leaned back on the desk and pulled Ianto with him, letting his head rest on Jack’s chest. Wrapping his arms around the warm body on top of him, Jack smiled. “That should teach you,” he murmured into Ianto’s hair.

 

Warm air blew over Jack’s nipple as Ianto snorted. After a few moments, Ianto got up and moved off the desk, bending down to pick up his clothes scattered across the floor. Jack watched avidly, propped up on his elbows.

 

“I’m going to take a shower. If you join me, prepare to be taught a lesson about how you don’t just throw everything on the floor when it pleases you,” Ianto said.

 

Jack’s mind started doing somersaults , especially when Ianto sent him another wink before disappearing down the hatch to Jack’s quarters.

 

Wincing at the mess he’d created, Jack got up from the desk and promptly ignored it to follow Ianto. He had a lesson to be taught, after all. 


End file.
